Un mensaje de los Eds
by eltioRob95
Summary: Una especie de detrás de escenas, Ed, Doble d y Eddy ( más Doble d) dan un discurso de agradecimiento a todos sus fans que los han acompañado desde 1999 al 2009, homenaje por el aniversario de 20 años del estreno de la serie, y 10 años de su conclusión.


**Ed edd y Eddy le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci y a Cartoon network.**

* * *

**Un Mensaje de los Eds**

El escenario era blanco como la nada misma, en ella misma aparece corriendo un chico con una gorra, camisa roja, y pantalones violetas, con una corbata, con la mirada hacia la pantalla. (ustedes los lectores)

-Hola a todos, damas y caballeros, ni nombre es Eddward con dos "D", pero todos me conocen más como "Doble d" , he venido aquí , bien vestido para la ocasión, por que hoy o mejor dicho, ayer, fue un dia muy especial, el día en que se cumplieron diez años del final de una serie, nuestra serie, y estoy aquí para darles un mensaje de agradecimiento a todos esos fans que nos han seguido desde el día en que Ed,Eddy y yo llegamos al mundo, al mundo de la animación para aclarar-

_*Aparece Eddy el pelos necios al lado de doble d*_

-Hey cabeza de calcetín! Qué haces?-

-Oh hola Eddy no lo recuerdas? Hoy es el día en que se cumple una década desde que nuestra serie llegó a su fin, 126 episodios, cuatro especiales y una película, todo eso en el periodo de una década-

Al escuchar eso Eddy abre los ojos sorprendido, mirando a su mejor amigo.

-¿una década?-

Doble d asintió en respuesta con una sonrisa.

-Diez años-

-¿Enserio son diez? ¿tan rápido? Wow el tiempo vuela Doble d-

-Y no sólo eso, cambiaron muchas cosas en el canal donde nos trasmitían-

-Oooh si si, es verdad Doble d, las nuevas estrellas con sus universos más extraños, como el mundo donde viven Finn y Jake, o los compadres Mordecai y Rigby-

-A Ed le agrada Rigby- mencionó el chico del gorro.

-Sin mencionar el mundo de aquel gato azul y el pez con patas-

-Eddy ten más respeto por Gumball, el y su mundo fueron tragados por el vacío-

-Lo olvidé, hablando de eso, ahora ponen cosas extrañas, espeluznantes y misteriosas en Cartoon network Doble d ¿Qué le ocurrió al canal?-

-Como ya te dije Eddy, los tiempos cambian, además, Hora de aventura y un show más terminaron también-

-Como extraño esos tiempos en que Ed, tu y yo nos reuníamos con el resto de la familia cartoon cartoons, extraño juntarme con Johnny bravo, con el perro rosado coraje, con Dexter, si, era un niño genio insoportable pero era más tolerable que Jimmy.

_*Jimmy desde el fondo*_

-Oye!

-Ups, perdón Jimmy ¿me faltó algo? Ah si , la pasábamos genial con las chicas superpoderosas-

-Y no olvides a Mike , Lu y Og, Eddy-

-No sé que fue de ellos-

-También estaba la oveja-

-¡No me menciones a Sheep, cabeza de calcetín! todo el tiempo era malvado-

_*Eddy bajó la mirada con tristeza*_

-Aún así, extraño esos tiempos Doble d-

-Ay Eddy anímate , como dijo un gran escritor una vez, no llores por que se acabó, llora por que sucedió-

-Eso no me alienta nada pero tienes razón-

-Además quien sabe, tal vez nos contraten de nuevo para un Reboot-

-¡QUE TE LAVEN LA BOCA CON JABÓN DOBLE D! Créeme, eso es una terrible idea y mejor que los ejecutivos ni lo piensen-

_*Ed aparece sorprendiendo a sus compañeros con un abrazo*_

-¡Amigos! ustedes me hacen feliz!-

-¡ED!- gritó Eddy.

-¿por qué estás vestido de gala? ¿acaso no sabes que momento es?-

-Hmmm ¿Pan tostado?-

Eddy rodó sus ojos.

-Tarado-

Doble d sonrió y miró a la pantalla.

-Como ya ven, nuestra amistad sigue firme a pesar de los años que han pasado, En fin, solo queríamos a agradecerles a todos ustedes los que han seguido , los que han amado nuestro programa y los que han disfrutado viéndonos hacer nuestras tarugadas-

Mientras Doble d hablaba, los chicos del vecindario, las Kankers, incluso el hermano de Eddy aparecían sonriendo para todos los espectadores que estuvieran viendo.

-Gracias por todo, gracias por el gran amor y admiración que nos dieron queridos fans, nosotros siempre los recordaremos así como ustedes siempre nos van a recordar, ed edd y Eddy por siempre-

_*Todos los personajes al unísono*_

-Ed edd y Eddy por siempre!-

* * *

**Este pequeño fanfic es un discurso de agradecimiento de Doble d de parte de los fans, como se vería si los Eds quisieran dar un mensaje de agradecimientos a todos los que amaron la serie de niños y/o adolescentes.**

**Ed edd y Eddy cumplió 10 años desde que finalizó en Cartoon network en latino america , el dia 27 de septiembre del año 2009.**

**(yo no tenía cable en ese entonces, solo pude ver la película en 2010)**

**El 8 de noviembre (fecha en que la película fue emitida en USA) habrá versión inglesa de este fanfic.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, si quieren lean el resto de mis historias en mi perfil de Fanfiction.**

**Aquí el EltioRob95, saludos a todos los Eene fans.**


End file.
